First Kiss
by vermilion12
Summary: This is supposed to happen after Kougaiji and Dokugakuji get beaten up by Seiten Taisen. KougaijixYaone. Please rr. Thanks!


It's nice to start writing again. Anyway, this is still KougaijixYaone. This is supposed to happen after Kougaiji and Dokugakuji come home from getting beaten up by Seiten Taisen. Anyway, please review after. Thanks!   
  
Dokugakuji came home, carrying an unconscious Kougaiji on his back. They had just returned from the dessert where a sutra was said to be kept in. Kougaiji was badly wounded by Seiten Taisen for he had fought him for Sanzo's sutra. Dokugakuji quickly walked around the corridors looking for Yaone.  
  
Yaone was walking down the corridors with Lirin along side her. Yaone gasped as she saw Kougaiji unconscious and badly wounded. Tears filled her eyes as she ran to his side.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama is badly wounded. We must take him to his chambers. I will treat him there."  
  
Dokugakuji quickly followed Yaone to Kougaiji's chambers. He laid him down and had Yaone and Lirin check on him.  
  
"Lirin-sama, please go to my room and get my medicine box. It's on top of my dresser."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yaone watched as Lirin ran out the room. She turned back to Kougaiji and gently took off his jacket. Seeing the wounds around his body made her shudder to think of what might happen if he had more. Dokugakuji came in carrying a small basin and a thick piece of cloth inside.  
  
"I'll fill this up with water so you can clean his wounds while waiting for Lirin to return."  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Dokugakuji."  
  
Yaone carefully removed his bangles and other accessories, but never dared to take off his earrings. She took the thick piece of cloth and dipped it in the basin. She waited for the cloth to absorb the water and squeezed the excess water absorbed by the cloth. She gently wiped the dirt off his face and started to carefully clean the other wounds. Lirin suddenly came in panting, and with the medicine box in her arms. She quickly gave it to Yaone and sat down.  
  
"Thank you, Lirin-sama."  
  
"Will oniichan be okay, Yaone-chan?"  
  
"I hope. I will try my best to treat his wounds. Lirin-sama, please hand me some cotton balls."  
  
"Here."  
  
Yaone opened a small bottle containing medicine for Kougaiji's wounds. She placed some on the cotton and carefully dabbed it on some small cuts. She took out some thread and a needle and quickly sewed up his larger wounds. After three hours, she was done sewing up all his wounds. She took out another cotton ball and applied another type of medicine. She again, dabbed it on his stitches for it not to get infected.  
  
"Lirin-sama, it's getting late. You should get some rest. I'll take care of Kougaiji-sama."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Yaone-chan."  
  
"Good night, Lirin-sama."  
  
Yaone continued with her work as Lirin left the room. She took out a roll of bandages and gently wrapped them around Kougaiji's wounds. After another hour, she was finally done treating Kougaiji's wounds. She wiped away the beads of sweat on her forehead and stood up. She took out a large piece of cloth and treated Kougaiji's broken arm. She stood up and said,  
  
"Dokugakuji, it's your turn."  
  
"No. I'll be fine. My injury's not serious. I just got kicked, that's all. You look tired. You better get some rest too."  
  
"If you it isn't serious, then would you mind telling me what happened?"  
  
"Sure. We went to the dessert because it is said that a sutra was kept there. We came across the Sanzo-Ikko but the Scorpion Lady had already poisoned Sanzo. They needed to get to town to save him, so Kou decided that if they were able to kill him, he would lend them our Hiryu. But if he won, they will give up the sutra. Goku was really determined to save Sanzo's life, so he took off his limiter, and ended up beating up everyone."  
  
"I see..... I will stay here and watch over Kougaiji-sama. You should get some rest. Good night, Dokugakuji."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Yaone watched Dokugakuji leave and frowned as she looked at Kougaiji's face. She brushed away the fringes that covered his eyes and stroked his long crimson hair. Tears filled up her eyes and soon streamed down her soft cheeks. She closed her eyes and wiped away her tears, but still, her tears didn't stop streaming down her cheeks. She gasped and opened her eyes as she felt something brush her cheek. Kougaiji had wiped away her tears.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama....."  
  
"Why are you crying, Yaone?"  
  
Yaone couldn't help it anymore. She hugged him close to her, tears still streaming down her delicate cheeks. Kougaiji just smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"I was so worried about you, Kougaiji-sama. I thought that you were gonna die for you had so many wounds."  
  
"Don't worry, Yaone. I won't die."  
  
Kougaiji ran his fingers through her soft purple hair. He caressed her back to calm her down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Yaone stood up and wiped her tears away.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kougaiji-sama. I didn't mean to hug you."  
  
"That's alright. I'm not mad. You must get some rest."  
  
"If I go, who will take care of you?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
"Very well. Good night, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Kougaiji watched as Yaone left the room. He smiled and closed his eyes to sleep.  


  
  
The next morning, Yaone came in carrying a tray with a glass of water and a bowl of hot soup. The soup was thick and smelled of different spices. She smiled and placed it on the side table.  
  
"Good morning, Kougaiji-sama. I brought your breakfast. I know soup isn't what you like to eat for breakfast. But I cooked it and added some of my special herbs. It will help you recover quickly."  
  
"Thank you, Yaone."  
  
Yaone smiled and helped Kougaiji sit up. She blew on the spoon and fed Kougaiji her special soup.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"It's delicious."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kougaiji nodded and continued to eat Yaone's special soup. Yaone smiled and gently wiped off the soup on Kougaiji's chin.  
  
"I'm really glad you like it, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
Yaone helped Kougaiji drink after he had finished eating the soup Yaone cooked for him. Yaone placed the bowl back on the tray, together with the empty glass, which used to contain some water.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to give you a sponge bath before I re-bandage your wounds. I'd like to re-bandage clean wounds."  
  
"Sure. I don't mind."  
  
Yaone took out a small sponge and the basin she used the night before and went to the bathroom. She filled the basin with lukewarm water and went out. She placed it on the side table, beside the tray and walked to his closet and took out some clean clothes for him to wear. She also took out a towel and walked back to the bed. She helped Kougaiji take off his clothes and gave him the towel to wear around his waist. Yaone gently removed the bandages and placed them on the floor. She then dipped the sponge into the basin and gently stroked his arms with the sponge. She dipped it again and wiped the sweat off his face and down his neck. She then dipped it again and stroked his chest and back until they were clean. She again, dipped it for the last time and stroked his legs and to clean his feet. Yaone turned around as Kougaiji started putting on his boxer shorts.  
  
"You can re-bandage me now, Yaone."  
  
Yaone turned to face Kougaiji and took out a cotton ball from inside her medicine box and applied the same medicine she used for his smaller wounds. She dabbed the cotton on his smaller wounds and wrapped bandages around them. She took out another cotton ball and applied the medicine she used to stop the wounds from getting infected. She gently dabbed it on his stitches and wrapped larger bandages on them and finally, she took out another piece of cloth for his broken arm and mended it.  
  
"Please rest, Kougaiji-sama. I still have a lot of chores to finish."  
  
Yaone bowed and turned to leave. Kougaiji sighed and closed his eyes to rest.  
  
A month has passed and Kougaiji had already recovered. Yaone carefully removed the bandages around Kougaiji's body and smiled as all his wounds have healed and only a few dry cuts remained.  
  
"How is your arm, Kougaiji-sama?"  
  
"It's better now. It doesn't hurt when I move it."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
Kougaiji smiled and held Yaone close to him. Yaone blushed but didn't move she just smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"Thank you, Yaone."  
  
"It was nothing, Kougaiji-sama. I just did what I should have done. I am you doctor after all, aren't I?"  
  
"I suppose you're right. But I know only words won't repay what you did for me. Is there anything you would like? Tell me and I'll give it to you."  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I would like to have."  
  
"If there is nothing you want, then I'll just give you something I won't give others."  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"This."  
  
He pressed a kiss on her lips and pushed her body closer to his. Yaone blushed and slowly closed her eyes. Kougaiji tilted his head to one side and deepened the kiss. Yaone wrapped her arms around his neck instead of just resting her hands on his chest. Kougaiji soon broke the kiss and smiled at the shy look Yaone had her face. Yaone smiled and looked into Kougaiji's deep purple eyes.  
  
"That was my first kiss, Kougaiji-sama. I didn't think a kiss would be that nice."  
  
"Me neither. That was my first kiss too."  
  
"Why did you kiss me, Kougaiji-sama?"  
  
"Because I love you. I wanted to have my first kiss with someone I love."  
  
"You love me. Even though I am just you're subordinate. And to think that I thought you'd only be interested in beautiful princesses."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I've never actually seen a princess that I thought of as beautiful. All the princesses I've met were not really my type."  
  
"I've always loved you, Kougaiji-sama. Ever since the day you saved my life from becoming one of Hyakuganmao's concubines. It was like love at first sight."  
  
"It was the same for me. After five hundred years, I actually got to meet a woman as kind and beautiful as you."  
  
"Thank you, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
Kougaiji once again held Yaone close to him. The day seemed so slow and peaceful. For once they didn't need to go out and fight the Sanzo-Ikko just to get the sutra. They took the time to enjoy their week without any problems because soon, they'll have to go out on a mission again.  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this. I know the ending seems dull, but I just couldn't think of anything else to write. Anyway, please review. Thanks! 


End file.
